Raindrops On Roses
by Symmetrical
Summary: When the villains stopped attacking, what choice did they have, except to stop being the Titans anymore? But a year later, when all hopes are gone, is it too late to get back what they should never have lost? Rated for safety
1. Thanks For The Memories

Ok, this is my _first_ story, so please be kind. I've been writing for a while, but I've never done a fan fiction. This should be quite fun. I also apologise for any late updates, it's just the fact that I just write, I don't have a **plot**, I don't know what's going to happen to the **characters**, I have no idea what **happens**. I just write when I _feel like it_. So please don't kill me. I really appreciate it that you've come to read this, so **_thanks_**. Anyways, on with the story. PS. I'm not sure about the title, message me if you have any suggestions. And if you review, I will love you for life. And give you a cookie. A fresh one.

Once again, **_thanks_**.

* * *

Starfire hugged herself tightly. Although sitting next to the burning fire that had recently been topped up with blackened coals, she was still reeling from the freezing cold that consumed the rest of the otherwise deserted tower. It was falling into disrepair, with the central heating systems faulty for god knows how long. And only Cyborg could fix them. Starfire took a deep breath, and then sighed. She listened to its small echo, and hugged herself tighter still. The TV hung unused on the wall. The carpets covered in dust, the wallpaper clinging tightly to their home to no avail, as they slowly peeled away. The windows hadn't been cleaned in months, and Starfire didn't feel the need to clean them yet. Just another week or two, she told herself. Just another week or two, and everything will be back to normal. She tried to ignore the amount of times she'd already promised this to herself. Getting up, she displaced the dust around her, as it burst into tiny clouds surrounding the little alien. Hesitantly, she took a step to her room, knowing it would be just as lonely in there as it was in every other room in the dark and dank tower. However, in her room, Starfire could pull the covers above her head and try to dream, knowing full well that her life was slowly turning into a living nightmare, one which she couldn't wake up from.

Robin stared out to the sea through the double glazed window, his face wrinkled in thought. He heard the cup of coffee being placed on his table, but paid it little attention. As the waitress walked off slowly, checking over her shoulder that he was ok, Robin slowly came out of the small trance he'd been in. He registered the coffee on the table, and raised it to his lips, talking small sips. He didn't want to rush; he still had half hour of his lunch break left. He couldn't help his mind wondering off again as he had nothing else to do. The chair he was currently sat in had a perfect view of the sea, and Robin didn't want to waste it, no matter how beautiful or stormy a day it was outside. It had been quite nice today actually, no matter what the weather forecast had said about little showers through out the day. Robin supposed they'd come later, but how much later he didn't know. Finally he drained the cup of coffee, paid the waitress and left the small café on the coast, heading back to the living hell he called a job.

Raven walked quickly, not caring to check where she was going or what she placed her feet on. She just wanted to get away. As familiar buildings past her by, she was distracted by the clouds gathering overhead. Raven knew they meant rain, and that being out in the rain was not the best of ideas, but right now she was past caring. She carried on walking, barging into people and forgetting to say sorry. Her mind was focused, and nothing could break her concentration on getting out of here. Soon she reached the buildings on the outskirts of the town, and sighed, knowing she still had quite a way to go before she was where she wanted to be; she wanted to be there _now_. Raven broke into a jog, her breathing becoming more strained and her heart rate quickening significantly. She wasn't used to this, too into the habit of flying away. But she couldn't fly now. She'd be seen. She carried on the jog, hoping she'd get more into the rhythm as she progressed further out of town, yet with no such luck. Slowly, the buildings became fewer and fewer, and trees, bushes, grass and rocks surrounded Raven. Slowing down, Raven stopped until her heart rate regained its normal speed. She hadn't realised that it would take that much out of her, but she couldn't stop for long. Plunging on, she walked straight into the trees, pushing branches out of the way without stopping, walking until she could walk no more, with no knowledge of what lay behind her line of sight.

Cyborg sat up slowly, then once again went down into the position he had previously occupied. Sitting up again, he glanced at the instructor by his side, before again returning to his laying down position with his knees in the air. He constantly repeated this turn of events, whilst the instructor looked on, counting. Cyborg tried to keep his mind on the task at hand, but as always he couldn't help drifting off into his memories. The speed that he had been doing his sit ups at slowed. The instructor, oblivious to what was currently going on in the technological man's brain, told him to speed up again. And the instructor didn't like to be disobeyed. However, his words were lost on the day dreaming Cyborg, who continued to slow his pace, eventually stopping to a halt lying on the floor. That was when he snapped out of it, mentally scolding himself for getting so wrapped up in his thoughts again, after the many times he'd told himself not to. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop it. Sighing, Cyborg continued with the job at hand, and decided to work it out in his mind later.

Beast Boy glared at the audience from behind the curtain. It was going to be a long night. The ring master introducing each act with an exaggerated wave of his arms and a flourish, clowns hitting each other in the face with pies, the dancing animals, the magicians with all their cards up their sleeves, the acrobats putting their lives on the line, jumping from rope to rope, catching each other; Beast Boy had seen it all before, and many times at that. The old fashioned, "happy" music blared through the speakers hung at random intervals on the big top's tent walls. Taking in these familiar surroundings, Beast Boy looked down at the floor, hoping that today would be the day that everything changed. Deep down, he knew it wouldn't be. He was used to the circus now, but being used to it is a completely different thing from like. As the acrobats finished their death-defying act, the ring master stepped out from the shadows, and introduced the "highlight" of the show; Beast Boy the animal kid. Beast Boy hated the name, but the ring master couldn't think up anything else; besides, it wasn't up to the act what his name was, and he'd been punished for his insolence. As Beast Boy staggered out from behind the curtain, the bright glare of the lights temporarily blinding him, the audience clapped, although some stared at this strange green boy in the middle of the "stage". Beast Boy ignored their stares, and started performing, regretting every breath he took in that retched place. Yet, he had nowhere else to go. So he plunged on, pushing thoughts of escape to the back of his mind.


	2. All These Things I Hate

_Hey everyone! I thought I'd write. Well, I felt in the mood for it. I'm going to try and update every Friday/Saturday, but I really apologize if I miss these deadlines. I am going to continue this story, so thanks so much for being patient and for reading. Buh bye :D_

**_Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans. Believe me, I wish I did. But they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Anyway, if I did own them, Starfire would be dead by now._**

* * *

As Starfire pulled the covers up around her, curling up into a ball, her eyes started to close, drowsy from lack of sleep the past week. She'd started to stay up every night, just sitting on the rocks outside the tower and staring out into space, watching the sunrise and sunset, and glancing at the clouds above. The bed enveloped her small frame, growing smaller by the day from food deprivation. Starfire hadn't felt the compulsion to eat; she knew no matter how much she ate, she would still feel empty inside. The Pudding of Sadness hadn't helped – only left a sour taste in her mouth that she'd been hard pressed to get rid of. Whilst she fell into a deep slumber, Starfire's thoughts couldn't help flickering back to her friends, and what had happened to them now. Unable to resist any longer, Starfire's breathing slowed down, and her mind calmed down as dreams entered her troubled mind. For now, Starfire was at peace, for how long, Starfire didn't care. She was ok for now, and that was all that mattered.

Robin arrived back at work with five minutes to spare, and so leant on the hard brick wall until his shift began. Watching the hustle and bustle unfold around him, he glanced at the many customers that impatiently waited in line, then strode purposefully up to the counter, making sure no one pushed in front of them. From the amount of people in the queue, it looked like Robin was going to have a very busy day, especially since the line kept growing. Lunch hour was always the worst time in places like these. Robin kept an eye on the clock, counting down his last few seconds of freedom until he had to don the customary apron and hat in a vivid yellow and blue, serving people with a constant smile and a happy voice. Forced, of course. Finally, time was up, and Robin stepped into the kitchen to grab his uniform and wash his hands. Shoving the hat on his head, flattening his hair, he practiced his smile. Today it seemed more strained than usual, although every day it seemed to get harder and harder to force that cheesy grin. His workmate stepped away from the counter and turned, winking at Robin. Robin ignored the girl under the cap, and stepped up to his position behind the cash register. His first customer stepped forward, and Robin put on that cheery grin that all his fellow workmates wore, the smile that said "You just know I don't want to do this."

Raven stopped after about two hours of ploughing deeper and deeper into the forest. Ignoring the signs warning danger and to turn back, she'd lost her way and needed to recollect her thoughts. Running away had seemed the only way to escape, but now, as she looked around at the many trees surrounding her with no hint of sunlight nor any chance of finding food and water, she realised that maybe that had been a bit foolish. Still, she couldn't go back now. Not after what had happened. As these thoughts threatened to overwhelm her, she decided to carry on pushing through the trees, determined that there must be something better on the other side. Besides, feeling could make her powers go over the edge, or worse, and she didn't want to risk that in such a restricted area. Who knows what could happen in there? Raven heard the distant thunderclaps, and saw a faint flash of light. She knew the rain must be steadily falling through the clouds, but the density of the trees protected her from the heavy downpour. Refusing to give up and return to a town that held such a monster that Raven couldn't defeat, no matter how hard she tried, she strode further into a forest that Raven was aware could be full of unknown dangers.

Cyborg slowly made his way across the car park, searching for his new car. In truth, he didn't have to search, for his cybernetic eye could pick the car out easily. But even though the rain was soaking him from head to toe, Cyborg didn't want to hurry, and enjoyed dawdling. As he reached the small Ford Astra parked at the end of the car park, he sighed, once again missing the old T Car. He'd traded it in, getting a huge profit plus his new car. Sighing again, Cyborg unlocked the Astra, knowing that he couldn't of kept the T Car anyway. Besides, he'd needed the money quite badly at the time. Now that he had a job, it wasn't so bad, even if it was doing the very same job that he'd only just lost. Being part of the police force was different from being a Teen Titan, even if the idea was still the same. Cyborg hated it when he had to sit behind a desk, stuck in his own little box that others called an office, or if he had to work nights, even though he didn't need sleep. Whilst Cyborg got in the car and started up the engine, he looked up at the gym, which was where he now spent most of his free time. He'd thought it'd keep his mind off things, but for now that wasn't quite working. Still, it was better than sitting alone in what he now called a home.

Beast Boy bowed, then proceeded to exit the "stage", accompanied by an unenthusiastic applause sprinkled with boos. Beast Boy was used to it now. As he once again stood behind the curtain, hidden in its shadow, he watched the rest of the show, having nothing better to do. He'd never been given a cage, the ring master figuring that he didn't need one as he could just escape from it anyway, and so he always slept on the comfiest bit of floor he could find. He especially liked sleeping in the audience chairs, except for when the shows ran on really late into the night or started very early the next morning, as Beast Boy had to get out of the way so that he wouldn't be seen till his act.

Less and less people had been coming to the circus recently, and Beast Boy guessed that they were getting bored of the same act over and over again. As the ringmaster stepped into the centre of the big top for the last time to take all the applause for the previous acts, Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. He loathed the ringmaster, for the way he treated all of his acts, as if he was better than them. Beast Boy regularly conversed with the acrobats, the clowns, even the animals. All of the humans hated their job, but figured that it was better than nothing. The animals just wanted to be set free. Beast Boy had set some animals free before, until he'd got caught loosening the lock on one of the horses' cages. He'd paid dearly for getting caught. He hadn't tried since then. While the audience filtered out of the big tops doors, he saw the ringmaster walk towards where he was hidden. Transforming into a mouse, he watched the ringmaster through slitted eyes. He saw the ringmaster raise his whip, and beat one of the animals for being a couple of seconds off cue.

That's what did it for Beast Boy.

Transforming into a small beetle, he scuttled out from behind the curtain and across the big top ground. He had to be careful not to be caught, or else he really would be put in a cage, one which he couldn't escape from. He knew he should try to stop the ringmaster, but if he did, the police could come and arrest him for committing a crime against the vicious man. No, he'd get help. From where, he wasn't sure. He just knew he couldn't leave his friends to suffer that fate for the rest of their lives. Once out of the big top, caravans surrounded him, caravans that hosted the human acts that where part of the circus. Beast Boy was sure he was safe from capture here, but still didn't want to risk it, merely enlarging his size to that of a mouse again. Once out of view of the circus, he became himself again, panting heavily at the distance he'd just run. Ignoring the heavy rain, he stared at the city in front of him, and took cautious steps further and further towards the buildings on the outskirts. After all, he had nowhere else to go, but forwards.


	3. Here Without You

_Hey guys, I'm going to now apologize in advance if I don't get my next update up in time. I have a serious writer's block, and I really am sorry that you guys might have to suffer because of that. I'm trying to write, but I sit down and start and then it's like, blankness. So I'm really sorry. Well here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy. It's my longest chapter by far. :D Thanks for reading._

**Disclaimer : No I do not own the Teen Titans! Do you think I'd be writing a fan fic about them if I did?**

* * *

Starfire slowly woke, opening her eyes and studying her surroundings. Her room was the same as it always had been, and so Starfire laid still, straining her ears to hear Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing in the kitchen, Robin's loud music blasting out from the speakers, with him probably sitting in front of it, and maybe even Raven's faint chant. Starfire swore she could hear this for a second, before it was gone. She'd been dreaming again, and those dreams still hadn't come true.

Starfire grabbed onto the desk beside the bed to pull herself up. Standing up, she once again stopped for a moment to see if she could hear anything except her own slow, steady breathing. Alas, no such luck. Starfire was alone in the tower, like she'd been for so long now. She walked to the door, her small feet gently padding along the carpet. Her room was the only room in the entire tower that hadn't yet fallen into disrepair. Starfire refused to let that happen. She'd tried to stop that happening to the rest of the rooms in the tower, but had soon given up, finding it impossible. She entered the living room, and hopped down the stairs to get into the kitchen. Starfire hadn't flown in ages, having no unbridled joy to allow her to do so. Now she relied totally on her two legs for getting around. It'd been a long time since she'd smiled too, as she hadn't had anything to smile at.

Opening the fridge, she found the little food she'd managed to get down at the shops for the few coins she'd managed to find down the side of the sofa. Starfire was running out of money, and of ways to find it. Yet for now it didn't matter to her. She was certain that they'd come back soon, and everything would be back to normal. Besides, she could probably get a bit of food for free if she was desperate, for all her years of being a Teen Titans. She knew that wouldn't last long though, and then she really would be in trouble. Shoving the food aside for a second, she looked at the back of the fridge to find Beast Boy's tofu still in there, although it's be long gone off by now. She also found some of Cyborg's famous bacon, which always warranted Beast Boy calling him a murderer. Sadly, Starfire couldn't smile at these memories anymore. Closing the fridge, Starfire opened the cupboards, seeing Raven's herbal tea still in tact. Robin always ate or drank whatever was in, so there was no food that Starfire could call his. Going back to the fridge, Starfire grabbed an apple, leaving the rest of it until she desperately hungered. Knowing she needed breakfast or she would get seriously ill, Starfire took a bite out of her apple, savouring its juice filling her mouth.

She walked over to the window, and stared at the rain spattering the glass. Her breath left a mist on the panel, and as she moved away, the mist started to fade. Lightning flashed through the sky, and thunder released its low, rumbling growl. Starfire remembered fighting those formidable enemies, and wished they hadn't caused this terrible storm. Still, they'd been ok at the end, when they'd helped the Teen Titans. Walking over to the sofa, she picked up the two pillows at either end and cuddled them tightly. As she gripped the feather filled cushions, one exploded and covered Starfire in said feathers, tickling her nose and making her sneeze. Whilst she picked the white feathers out of her hair, she could've sworn she heard footsteps, but dismissed it as her wandering mind trying to get her hopes up. She picked another feather out, and heard the footsteps louder this time, closer. Still, she ignored them, refusing to believe that today was when everything became normal again. She couldn't, however, ignore the sharp intake of breath from beside the door, and the word that accompanied it.

"Star?"

Robin took order after order, calling out to the kitchens what it was that the customers wanted. As soon as one customer had gotten their food, another strode up to the counter to place their order. And Robin had to fake a smile for each and every one of them. How he hated the job. Still, it earned him money, and when rent day came that was all that mattered. Slowly, after a couple of hours, the line began to thin out. Robin's smile became smaller and smaller every time he had to use it, as it always seemed to do as the day wore on. He could feel sweat building up from being stuck so close to the sweltering kitchens for so long. Still, he ignored it and thanked the lord that he'd thought to put on deodorant that day.

Taking the order of the next customer, he turned and yelled it out to the unlucky chefs in the kitchens. Robin was just glad for now that he wasn't in there. He didn't want to imagine being stuck in there all day. Robin still had a couple of hours of his shift to go yet, and so tried to refrain from constantly checking the clock hung next to the counters. To no avail; Robin couldn't help checking how many seconds he had left imprisoned in this retched place. Serving the customer her order, he turned his head to once again check the clock, only to hear the customer asking for his number. Refusing to give it to her, he motioned for the next customer in line to step forward. He was used to it by now, and normally received a lot of glares from the fellow male workers behind the counters. He was used to that too. Sighing, he took the order from the next customer, yet as his mind started to drift again he had to ask her to repeat it twice. Seeing her begin to get impatient, he decided to pay attention this time. As he tapped her orders into the cash register and gave her the price, he once again checked the clock, hoping time had somehow managed to fast forward and he'd be free quicker than expected. No such luck.

The heat was still burning, steadily heating him up more and more. Robin knew it was affecting the others at the counters too. Robin had been working there ages now, yet he still wasn't used to it. He just itched for everything to be back to how it was. Yet without enemies to fight, the Teen Titans hadn't been needed anymore. So they'd disbanded; Robin didn't know what had happened to the others. He wished he knew. Whenever he looked out of the window in his small one bed roomed apartment, he could see the tower on its little island, the waves gently lapping the shore, the grass creeping up the grey rocks that littered the island. The tower's windows where slowly getting dirtier and dirtier, and Robin couldn't see through them anymore. Although, whenever he'd looked really closely, squinting through, he could've sworn he saw Starfire walking about in there, even though he'd always dismissed it as a mirage, a wish that everything was back to normal, and he could go back home, his real home, and he wouldn't care about how many things attacked, he'd just be glad that it was back to normal. Robin could remember his team mates clearly, their faces smiling in his head, their little habits, what they liked, what they loathed, what they ate . . . the list went on.

The queue was small now, with only a couple of people waiting to be served. Robin took a deep breath, relieved that the rush hour was over for today. Serving the last customer in the queue, he once again flashed that customary "I don't want to do this" grin. Greeting the customer with a cheery "What can I get for you?" his eyebrow seemed to twitch. The customer ignored him for a second, looking blankly up at the boards listing the meals above Robin's head. He took this small amount of time to once again glance at the clock. Noticing that barely a minute had passed, Robin banged his fist on the counter from agitation and frustration, gaining the customer's attention and earning many reproachful stares.

He doesn't love you. He was only using you. He only wants to hurt you. Who would love you?

"_You're too ugly Rae, and you're an outcast. No one else will ever care for you. You don't have anyone else. All your friends abandoned you, didn't they? Of course they did. Who wouldn't? No one will ever care about you. No one will EVER care."_

"_NO! You're wrong!" Raven had yelled, clutching to her cloak whilst crumpled in a heap on the floor. But she had no evidence to prove otherwise, believing every word he said. "My friends would never have abandoned me! People will care! You're wrong!"_

"_Where are they now then?"_

_That had been the final straw. Shakily rising from the floor, Raven had struck him across the cheek. She was sick and tired of being used as a punch bag when he'd come back drunk. He'd always blamed her, always found a way to blame her. And she'd always said sorry, always forgiven his outbursts. Not anymore. As Raven ran from the room, from the house, she'd heard him calling after her, chasing her. But she'd ran as fast as her frail legs could carry her. Ignoring the new bruises and the blood trickling down her cheek, she'd fled to where she now resided, somewhere in the forest where she'd never been before._

"My friends do care. I know they do. I won't let him get to me anymore. I won't let him hurt me anymore!" Raven had started to whisper to herself, eventually yelling the last words. She had tried to stand, but collapsed again, recognizing that her legs couldn't support her weight. She'd gotten a lot thinner recently, from lack of food, but she knew the main problem was that she'd found her way to where she was in a frenzied panic, just to get away. Lying on the floor, she sucked her thumb softly, trying to convince herself that he was wrong, and he couldn't control her anymore. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and Raven, unable to hold her emotions in anymore for the time being, wept gently underneath the shelter that only the leaves could provide her.

It was just like any other stormy day in Jump City. Cyborg worked his shift stuck in his little office, which he described as the size of a box and as tall as one too. As he tapped away on the computers, something that came as second nature, he paid little attention to the screen. His mind was on other things, and the window next to him didn't help the matter. Cyborg's eyes focused on the rain dripping steadily outside, although in his mind he saw nothing yet his own thoughts.

"Robin, where do you go so late today?" asked Starfire, flying over to the brightly clothed boy wonder.

"_I'm leaving Star, there's no point in staying here. We're not needed as the Teen Titans anymore."_

"_What?! Robin, are you out of your mind?!"_

"_Dude! You can't just leave! What about us, we're your friends!" _

"_You guys should leave too. What have we got here?"_

"_Friend Robin, we have each other."_

"_Is that enough to keep us alive and well?"_

_And Robin had walked out, just like that. After that, the Teen Titans had basically dissolved, multiple arguments occurring through out the now what seemed large and empty tower. No matter what room you were in, you could still the yelling. _

I think that's why we hardly saw Star, she was cooped up in her room trying to block it all out. We all knew she didn't like her friends fighting, but with stress and tension levels high, no one could really stop themselves. It only took something so small as someone speaking out of turn for the arguments to start.

_I know that's why I left. I couldn't stand it; arguing with my friends for such petty things. I wanted to remember them as friends, and remember the good times, not the yelling, the fighting, the crying. I think it had shocked Starfire the most when I walked out. I guess she thought we'd be able to get things back together, that Robin would come back soon and everything would be all right again. Beast Boy screamed at me, saying I was a traitor and that I was just like Robin, the Robin that had turned friends into enemies. I think Raven had been expecting it. She knew we were falling apart, but she couldn't keep a level head herself, and had snapped at us many a time. She just wished me luck. I wish I'd kept in contact with her, kept in contact with them all. I know I could probably find them easy if I wanted, I mean, how hard would it be to find a "green, shrimp of a guy that can transform into any animal he wants", a "girl with fiery red hair, green eyes and shoots starbolts at wrongdoers", a "pale grey girl with violet hair and eyes that wears a cloak all the time and mainly seems to meditate" or even "Robin the boy wonder", but I guess we've gone our separate ways for too long. I guess it's just too late; for all of us._

That was when Cyborg saw the chief commander passing by, and quickly snapped out of his depressing thoughts, hurriedly typing some random rubbish on the screen too make out he'd been working all along. As the chief passed by, seemingly content with Cyborg's level of work, Cyborg sighed and deleted what he'd just wrote in his frenzied rush. Focusing on the screen, he noticed that he was entering information on a murder case that had recently occurred in Gotham City. Starting to pay attention, he read that the victim had been caught on CCTV ten minutes previous to the supposed attack, passing the bank by the bridge. His body had been found five minutes walk away, in a secluded, overgrown park in the outskirts of Jump City.

I swear that face looks familiar.

Staring intently at the victim's head with its blood covered hair, Cyborg's cybernetic eye analysed the person on the screen, trying to find a match to someone in his memories. Whilst it worked away, Cyborg was stunned to find that no one had identified the body. Sitting back, Cyborg thought of not knowing what had happened to one of his friends, whether they'd died, whether they were alive, and just waiting, sitting by the phone, willing it to ring to tell him the news. Slowly, it dawned on him that this was his reality, he didn't know where any of his friends where now, what had happened to them, anything. And he didn't like the feeling that sudden realisation gave him.

Beast Boy ran, ran closer to the city that he'd considered himself an outcast from. He swiftly changed from form to form, as each one tired quickly from the exertion. Mouse, rat, deer, zebra, cheetah, each one losing speed rapidly. Finally, figuring he was safe for now, Beast Boy slowed to a staggering jog, his legs trailing from exhaustion. Ignoring his aches and pains, he trundled down the hill, only to be met with another. Choosing to remain as a small cat, whenever someone passed Beast Boy would skulk over to hide in the shadows, watching carefully before he re-emerged, always looking that little bit worse for wear. Beast Boy continued, and was soon at the city border, albeit extremely worse for wear. Dark was the alley that Beast Boy chose to rest in, but it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to close his drooping eyelids and dream for a few moments, even if he knew that the dreams would never come true.

"Beast Boy, why do you have your bags on your shoulder? Where are you going now?" Starfire had asked him, almost knowing the answer but refusing to believe it. Her eyes were open wide, and Beast Boy could see the tears welling up at the bottom. But he'd still walked out.

"I'm leaving Star. What's the point in waiting here for the rest of our lives, hoping the others might one day come back, and everything will be back to normal? I'm getting sick of dreaming the same damn thing every day, playing video games alone, with no one to argue with over tofu. I hate hearing our footsteps echo around the nearly empty tower, the rooms devoid of attention, everything! I just want out! I just want . . . I want my life back, Star. But it's not coming back and I see that now. So I'm not going around living in a dream world anymore. I'm going Star, to have fun again."

"Oh friend, not you too." Tears dripping down her delicate cheeks, Starfire had muttered whilst closing her eyes. She was hurt, Beast Boy knew, but there was nothing else he could do. She was choosing to stay there for that little bit longer, and he was not.

Raven had swooped over then, to see what was wrong. When she'd seen the bag hauled over his shoulder, she'd glided over and giving him a hug, something he'd always treasured.

"Be careful out there." She'd said.

"Worried I might get attacked by some adoring fan girls?" he'd answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"No?" she'd shot back, as always. He knew she wouldn't smile now, but maybe he'd hoped. And that'd been their last words.

Beast Boy woke with a start, his mind racing.

I shouldn't have walked out. I should have stayed. We might have made it together, us three. But no, I didn't stay, I left, and now I don't know what's happened to any of them. What if they got hurt, or worse? And it's my fault 'cause I wasn't there to help?

Beast Boy began mentally beating himself up over what could have gone wrong, still sat in the shadows so passers by wouldn't notice the green changeling hidden in the alley.

And suddenly he knew where to go. Where to stay till he found somewhere else to go. No one else would be there anyway.

Beast Boy sighed, a hardly inaudible sigh that was lost to the wind, but it was still there. Remembering the empty rooms, the loud echoes, the dusty furniture, the bedraggled rooms, the entire tower, a vacant building devoid of attention. But Beast Boy had nowhere else to go.

Transforming into the mouse he was growing to love, Beast Boy scuttled along the alley way until the bright sunlight shone onto him. He trotted along the pavement, dodging out of the way of many people's feet that walked along the same pavement, sometimes briskly, sometimes dawdling, sometimes running at a fast pace. Looking up, Beast Boy saw the tower in the distance, with its dusty windows and grubby walls. Skulking into the nearest alleyway, Beast Boy quickly transformed into an eagle, gliding through the sky, over the heads of the people below. He reached the tower in quick time, but landed slowly, almost hesitantly. Creaking the door open gradually, he saw nothing except a grimy red carpet and a few filthy chairs that hadn't been sat in for ages.

Too long, thought Beast Boy, suddenly sprinting up the stairs, four at a time.

If I get there quickly maybe it'll be back to normal, and they'll all be waiting for me. Beast Boy knew it was madness, but he couldn't stop himself. The thought was there, and he couldn't get rid of it. As he reached the top of the staircase where the landing led to the main room, Beast Boy slowed, eventually stopping. Breathing in deeply, he plodded along the landing, trying to put off the inevitable. However, he soon sped up when he heard a small pop, inaudible to human ears but Beast Boy's ears picked it up with no trouble at all. Once reaching the doors, he threw them open, looking into the once lively and lived in room. Now it was empty, except for the small figure sat on the couch, clutching a burst pillow whilst covered in feathers.

"Star?"


	4. Racing Through The City

Hey guys, I apologise that this one is **so short.** I just wanted to get it out _on time,_ as I have (miraculously). Still suffering from writer's block, but I think it's starting to clear up. So yeah, I'm sorry this is short. But I'm still trying to post weekly, no matter how short/long. Thanks so much for reading.

**Disclaimer :; Symmetrical does not, nor ever will, own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Thank you.

* * *

**

"Star?"

The word echoed around the no longer empty room. Both stared transfixed at the other, each sure of the fact that the other was a mirage, something to get their hopes up.

"Friend Beast Boy? It is you?" But months of being alone had made Starfire more paranoid and less naïve.

"No friend, it cannot be you. You left us! So who can you be?" Starfire stood up, and walked swiftly up to the green changeling who seemed to be in shock. Slowly, Starfire raised her first to Beast Boy's face.

"Intruder! Who are you! Speak up, or I will, or I will. . ." Starfire struggled for words. Lowering her hand, she slowly turned away.

"Or I will defend an empty tower, one which I should not live in anymore." She trudged back down the stairs, missing Beast Boy slowly shake his head.

"It's me, Star. I'm real. And I'm back. But Star, why are you still here? I thought you left ages ago . . ." As memories intruded back into Beast Boy's brain, he winced at the remembrance of his and Star's last conversation.

Starfire turned, fixing her eyes firmly on the ground in front of her in an unwavering gaze that could disintegrate enemies . . . if she had the energy. She didn't anymore.

"But friend, Beast Boy . . . you left. Why come back? To this?" And with that last word, Starfire swept her arm around the room, encompassing all the dust, the unused games console, the broken TV, what had once been their living room.

"I have nowhere else to go, Star. I'm an outcast." Beast Boy spat, bitterly hating the townsfolk that had made the past year his living hell. His eyes widened slowly, remembering what he'd left behind. Running to the kitchen, Beast Boy's ears drooped, and he was violently sick into the bucket that had been left by the sink. Starfire quickly flew over, regaining some of her unbridled joy at the strange arrival of her small, green friend. Patting him on the back, Starfire questioned the boy bent over the pail.

"Friend Beast Boy, what is wrong?" Beast Boy slowly straightened his back, clenching his hands repeatedly to let off the tension from what had previously been occurring. Whilst Starfire clutched the bucket, Beast Boy grabbed the nearest surface, which happened to be one of the many surface counters, in a desperate attempt to stop himself from collapsing in a small, green heap on the floor. Riskily, Beast Boy took one step backwards, trying to steady himself whilst holding onto his head as a searing pain ripped through his skull. He hadn't realised what the months stuck in the circus had done to him, and more importantly, the physical affects on his body. His frail form was suddenly covered in delicate warmth, as Starfire hugged Beast Boy, then picked him up like she would a baby. Carrying him to her bed, the only which could be slept in due to the lack of dust and whatever else would gather on a bed after months of disuse, Beast Boy clung to her, immediately regretting ever leaving, just like he had all those other months he'd had the chance to dream, although those had been few. As he drifted off, for once he didn't have the nightmares that had plagued him every night of uncomfortable sleep curled on the floor, draped over the audience chairs or sprawled out under the stars. No. Tonight, he dreamt of when they'd been together again, the Titans had been out fighting crime, having fun, and generally living life to the full; and he dreamed of the future, when someday that would happen again.

Robin walked out from behind the counter, shoving the hat that had once adorned his head onto the next victim's mullet. He strode over to the door, and opened it quickly, the sudden burst of air reviving the face that had been frozen into a cheesy grin. Twitching his nose, Robin reeled away from the stench of the kitchens that seemed to follow him. Walking away, Robin scanned the small staff car park, spotting his beloved motorcycle parked in a corner. Stumbling across gravel, his feet tripped him up as he went head over heels to meet with the floor. Groaning, Robin lay there, dazed. His mind fuzzed, his reality changed for that moment, and in his mind he was back in the tower, watching his friends fight over the remote, Starfire trying to feed Beast Boy her latest "delicacy". And he was laughing. And he was joining in.

Slowly, this vision became fuzzy, unclear. Robin squinted, wanting the moment to last forever. But as his head cleared he groggily shook it, waking back up to his true surroundings. Cautiously, Robin raised a hand to his head, running his fingers through his messily gelled hair. Luckily there was no blood.

Weakly, Robin raised from the floor, leaning heavily against it to push himself upwards. Sluggishly, Robin rose, his legs struggling against the weight they were now carrying, injured from the fall. Once again walking towards his motorcycle, now only a few paces away, Robin dug through his jean pockets, his fingers swiftly clasping onto his old communicator. Like so many times before, Robin thought of opening it up, trying to talk to the others. But like so many times before, Robin couldn't see the point. The others would have gotten rid of theirs so long ago, and Robin still didn't know why he'd kept his; maybe just in case, just in case the time came, a villain struck, something happened, something, _anything_. Robin drew his hand out of his pocket, leaving the communicator where it lay. Upon reaching the motorcycle, Robin let a small sigh escape his lips, and he glanced around the car park, before climbing onto his mode of transport. Memories flooded his mind as he sped off, driving to his small apartment on the edge of town. Overwhelming. Overflowing. Overpowering. Lost in his mind, Robin swerved across the road, not paying attention to where his motor cycle went and where he, unfortunately, had to follow. Crashing into the car in front, Robin flew off the motorcycle, flying through the air like he had so many times before aiming a steady kick, or a strong punch. This time, Robin had no control over his body as it smashed into the road, pain rocketing through his body and shrieking into his head. His eyes slowly closed, and Robin could only hear what went on around him, his mind fogging under the heavy blow that he'd suddenly taken. Blood started to seep from the many cuts, staining his clothes red. The car stopped, the driver slamming on the brakes so hard that the wheels squeaked in protest. Shoving the door open, the driver jumped out, running to help the injured boy, lying lifeless in the middle of the road.

Pacing up and down the small room, Cyborg still couldn't shift his mind from the murder enquiry that he'd read only a few hours before.

I know that face. I just know it. But I can't place it. Where? Where have I seen him before?

_Why don't I know?_

Cyborg sped up, his mind still racing. He wanted to know where'd he seen that boy. And why it mattered to him. It just seemed too weird. A thick shock of black hair, a pale complexion. That was what had stuck out. Cyborg tried to imagine the boy alive, without bruises, without blood covering his head. Cyborg tried to imagine him running. His voice. But he couldn't. So he tried to place him in different situations, in the background, fighting crime, fighting the Teen Titans. And yet, it didn't seem right. There was something missing. Something small, that could be looked over, and yet, something big, something that made a difference. Cyborg, stopping, went over to sit in his chair, staring out of the window at the night sky dotted with stars. Closing his eye, Cyborg slowly drifted into an unintentional slumber, curling up into the chair.

Raven sat up, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak.

They're not your friends.

Raven shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts that once again attempted to invade her mind. Shakily standing, Raven glanced towards the city, and then to the other side. Switching her view point back and forth, her mind was undecided.

Go back to the city. Your friends are there. They can help you. All you need to do is find them.

_Run away from the city. You have no friends, remember? He'll just find you **again.** Do you really want that? **Do you?!**_

_No, don't listen. You know that the city can help. They'll lock him up._

_And then what happens when he gets out? He comes after me?_

_He won't. Your friends will protect you._

_YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!!!_

Raven sat back down, bowing her head. Not knowing which way to turn, Raven closed her eyes, trying to get her emotions back in check, trying to get back to normal. Trying to convince herself there was a normal.

Normal is the city.

_Normal is being beaten up in the city._

_Normal is him leering over you, smiling as he abuses you._

_Normal is him leaving you battered on the floor, covered in bruises._

_Normal is you, trying to escape, failing miserably, tears leaking from your eyes in pain._

_Normal is you sitting in your room, staring blankly at the wall, wishing you were somewhere, anywhere but here._

_Normal is you wishing you were dead._

Raven stood again. Taking one step towards the city, she felt a sharp sting as a stinging nettle touched her knee, lying in wait to strike other victims. Raven's eyes glowed black as she uprooted it and flung it far into the trees.

Raven got the feeling that she shouldn't be there, that something was out of place. So she fled, picking up speed as she crashed through trees, hearing footsteps behind her. Running, catching up. Her fear urging her on, fuelling her, she sprinted, tripping over at the wrong time. Stumbling, tripping, screaming. Stopping herself at the last moment, Raven caught herself, floating away as she suddenly gained control over herself.

It's after me. It's after me. I can't cope with this, not now. I need to get away. I need to get to the city again. It'll protect me.

_Hah. You might as well get caught, whatever that thing is, it can't be worse than the monster waiting for you back there._

Raven up righted herself, still trying to get away. Floating higher, she skimmed the trees, not wanting to be spotted from above or below. Once reaching the edge of the forest, she slowed her panic-fuelled flight, yet still sped away, reaching the outskirts of the city much quicker than she expected. Looking behind, Raven saw nothing, yet anything could be creeping up on her.

Quickly finding an old, broken down, unused house, Raven quickly floated through the window, wanting to sleep. Drowsily lowering herself on top of the dusty bed, Raven slept deeply, just wanting to dream.

Just wanting to be normal again. _Normal? Hah. You've got no chance._


	5. Heart Or Hospital

**Ok, I have a BIG announcement to make.**

**DO NOT SKIP THIS READING BIT. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT.**

_I'm not sure whether to continue with this story. Haha, just kidding. No, I'm going away for 2 weeks to la Spain, and won't be posting during that time. hides under rock Please don't kill me. However, I will be writing up as many chapters as possible whilst I'm stuck in my home unless I'm out at a mate's house. That way, when I come back I may be able to do a couple of posts a week for one or two weeks as my way of saying sorry. So yeah, I'm really sorry. I am continuing with the story, it's just taking a small break. Thanks so much. I should be posting on the 14th or 15th of April._

_I love you all,_

_Symmetrical._

**Disclaimer :; Once again, Symmetrical does not, nor ever will, own the Teen Titans, nay the rights to them. They belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Beast Boy awoke drowsily, shaking his head to wake up quicker. He could feel a small pressure holding him down, and looked to see Silkie curled up on his stomach.

"Hey, lil' larvae. How have you been?" Beast Boy tickled Silkie, causing him to burp. However, before Beast boy could do anything else, Starfire crashed through the wall.

"SILKIE! Do not disturb friend Beast Boy! He is poorly and nee-. Heheh." Starfire giggled nervously, spotting Beast Boy now sitting upright in his bed, leaning back on the pillow.

"Morning friend! It is a beautiful day! What would you care to eat? I can try and find something in our dusty fridge, yes?"

"No, Star. I'm ok for now."

"Nonsense friend! You must eat! Perhaps I can get the tofu you left before?"

Beast Boy winced, realising how much out of date that tofu must be.

"No Star, I'm fine. Believe me."

Starfire frowned, wanting to help her friend. Beast Boy knew this, but there wasn't anything she could do. He needed food, but they had none of that.

"Star, what do you eat?"

"Eat, friend? I'm afraid I do not." Beast Boy started to open his mouth to respond, but closed it again as he found he had nothing to say.

"But Starfire, you're so thin." Starfire looked down, her eyes hooded as she realised how little she really had eaten. Stuck on her own, there had been no point in complaining about how small she ate, but with someone else telling her, Starfire realised she needed more.

"Tell me, friend, what can I eat? Where can I get the food?" It slowly dawned on Beast Boy what Starfire had been going through. Starting to get out of bed, Beast Boy tipped Silkie off his stomach, and let him rest on the bed covers. However, before he'd even started to push himself off the soft pink bed, Starfire forced him back down, refusing to let him get up.

"Beast Boy! You have only recently been ill! You cannot get up yet."

"But Star, we need food. I can get a job, or get something, anything." Beast Boy tried to protest, but Starfire covered his mouth with her frail, bony hand.

"Nonsense, ill friend. I can make do for now. I will find you something to help you get the better."

"Star, we don't have anything."

"I will find _something_." She said, slowly walking out of the room, yet constantly watching over her shoulder until she was out of sight of the green boy. When she was gone, Beast Boy transformed back into the small rat form that he was getting to know really well. Sneaking into the living room, Beast Boy noticed how much sunnier it seemed, how much more lived in. Starfire influenced this place, as she'd lived here so long, and now she seemed to be able to brighten up the place in the space of a night. It seemed more homely, warmer, a happier place. A small smile crossed Beast Boy's face, as he crept over to the sofa. Transforming back into his former self, Beast Boy jumped onto, and then reclined on, its worn softness, it moulding to his body. Grabbing the other pillow, he hugged it tightly, risking it bursting onto his face as the other had onto Starfire's. He snuggled down, and just let the sun that was coming in through the window wash over him.

"BEAST BOY! Oh Beast Boy, where have you gone?"

"Uh oh." Beast Boy grimaced, Starfire was going to kill him for getting out of bed.

"Uhm, Star. I'm in here." He yelled, half hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"OH BEAST BOY!" Starfire flew into the living room at an impossible speed for a normal person, or even a bird, however she still managed to halt just in front of the sofa. Turning, Beast Boy started to duck, waiting for whatever telling off he was about to receive.

"Oh Beast Boy, I thought you'd gone again! You made me so worried!" Hugging him tightly, Beast Boy forgot about the pillow he'd been clutching until it too burst, covering the embracing two in a flurry of white feathers. Laughing, Starfire let go of Beast Boy, stepping back and shaking to try and shift some of the feathers that were beginning to tickle.

"Please, friend, you will not leave?"

"Of course Star, I'm here to stay."

"Then let us have the celebration!" Beast Boy looked around. Sure, it was warmer here now, but there was nothing to have a party with. They had no food, no music, no TV, no heating, nothing.

"Star, with what?" Starfire didn't bother to reply; instead she too scanned the small room, whilst floating over. Sitting down beside Beast Boy, she shoved him over to make room. Picking up Silkie from the floor where he'd crawled to, she absently-mindedly started to stroke the tubby larvae.

"Oh Beast Boy, what are we to do?"

Hospital doors. Wooden, swinging as people rush in and out. A hospital waiting room. Orange chairs, white walls. People sat nervously, waiting for the good or bad news; most expecting the latter. A hospital reception. A wooden desk, a computer with all the details of the patients. A receptionist. Filing her nails, talking to panicked relatives. Tapping away on the computer. A hospital corridor. Filled with doctors, some carting trolleys with medical equipment. Some wearing aprons, masks, anything to keep their germs away from their patients. Hospital beds with hospital patients. Some young, some old. Some waiting for operations. Some waiting to be dismissed. A hospital room. Its light blue plastic-made curtains closed. The curtains open, a doctor walks in. A hospital window, holding flowers. A hospital bed, holding a young boy. A young boy by the name of Robin.

Robin laid in the bed, his face bruised, his arms covered in cuts. His clothes ripped and tattered, whilst covering them were the hospital gown. His hair was messy, blood matted into the roots. His wrist and three fingers of the right hand were fractured, and his ankle had been knocked out of place. He slept soundly, still not having woken up from the accident that had happened the previous day.

The doctor checked his stats, made sure he was ok for the moment, and then hurried out again, wanting to check on the next patient. Robin had been stabilized, having stopped breathing for a few minutes. That had worried the paramedics, but they hadn't given up on him, and their hard work had paid off. Robin's chest rose and fell with each deep breath. He wouldn't like it when he woke up. He'd never liked being injured, being helpless. Although this time, there was no one to help, no reason why he couldn't lay tucked up in bed and heal. Then again, he had no one else to blame but himself.

Raven woke, her amethyst eyes scanning her broken down surroundings. She'd forgotten the previous night's "antics", but when she saw where she was, she couldn't forget anymore. Lifting herself onto on elbow, she wrinkled her nose at the sight of the room. The wallpaper had long peeled off the walls, leaving the rotting wood in view. The carpets were grimy and crawling with small bugs that tore at the remainder of the floor's covering. The bed she'd slept in was broken down, one side sagging considerably at the lack of bedpost. The covers were ripped, the inside falling out of the bottom. The pillow was full of holes, the stuffing gently leaking from the cover through said openings. The mattress, well, Raven only looked at that for about a second before turning away in disgust and rapidly getting off the bed. The floorboards creaked, groaning under her weight. Suppressing a sigh, Raven took the few paces to the door with extreme caution, realising that the floor could collapse at any minute. She didn't fly, knowing that the ceiling was only a small amount of inches away. Upon reaching the moulding door, she opened it with deliberation, not wanting it to come off its hinges and fall on top of her. She didn't think she'd be able to lift it up at this present moment, and didn't want to be stranded on the carpet with bugs crawling over her, no one around to hear her cries and pleas of help. Stepping through the wooden doorframe, Raven was shrouded in darkness as the lack of windows failed to let in light. Raven continued down the dingy corridor, feeling her way with the aid of the walls. However, she failed to realise that there was a door coming up in front of her, and walked straight into it, causing a throbbing pain in her nose. Despite this, she didn't stop to check for blood, and merely yanked open the door, forgetting about her caution. The stairs in front of her didn't look very inviting, and without any light, Raven wasn't sure she wanted to proceed down them; they could collapse at the touch of a feather. Still, she'd come this far – what was so scary about a bunch of stairs anyway?

Raven took a pace forward, flinching as the stairs gave their low moan of protest at someone stepping on them. She thought better of walking the rest of the way down, and instead risked flying, trying to make sure she didn't whack her head on the ceiling. Once hovering just above the stairs below, Raven descended down them, skimming the top of them with her miniature feet. Keeping her arms firmly in front of her to prevent another bruised cheek, they felt the door before the rest of her reached it, and she opened it slowly, not knowing what she'd find on the other side.

An old room, one which could be presumed to be the living room, seemed to unfold before Raven's eyes. The TV had been smashed a while ago, dust apparently gathered on its insides. The walls still held shreds of the once white wallpaper, now moulding, but the majority of them were bare. The sofa was still in tact, albeit not something most people would want to sit on. The floorboards had once shined, now they were a dull brown, with dangerous holes littering their existence. What once had been a dining table leaned on the floor, two of its legs missing. The chairs that surrounded it were in the same condition, with half of the backs broken. And the door stood at the other end of the room, guarding the house from outsiders.

Swiftly walking across the elderly, wrecked room, Raven reached the door and tried the handle – locked.

Cyborg woke. Although not needing sleep, when it came it was refreshing. He flexed his cybernetic hands, and arched his back, stretching. The murder case wasn't on his mind anymore, and until he learned the victim's name, he figured there was nothing he could do, as he still hadn't processed who the young boy was. Raising himself out of the chair, Cyborg went to switch the TV on, turning on the games console in the process. Picking up the controller, Cyborg watched as the loud starting up music began to play, filling the small living room. The start up screen asked Cyborg whether he wanted to play 1 player, 2 played or configure the options. Cyborg's finger hovered over 2 Player for a few moment, wishing that Beast Boy was around to get thrashed or even Robin to pose a challenge. However, that wasn't the case, and Cyborg chose 1 Player, going up against the computer played character. Effortlessly winning, Cyborg swiftly advanced to the next round, racing round the track with ease. Cyborg had been doing this for the past year, using games and the gym to just stop his mind from wandering off when he wasn't at work. His car crashed, and Cyborg glared at the screen, then averting his loathing to the controller, blaming it for his loss of life. Still, he played on.


	6. Carousel

_Heh, don't kill me. Please. I kind of, lost interest for ages. And ages. I did try, but it was like I couldn't. And I really hope this is worth the wait. I know it's short. I'm going to try harder with this._

_So sorry x3 Love, Symmetrical x3_

_**Disclaimer :; Symmetrical does not, nor will she ever, own Teen Titans. They are the property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Thank you.****

* * *

**_

Beast Boy once again prepared to dive off the tiny rocks that encircled the tower. It had been a week since he had arrived back at the tower, and both him and Starfire had started to get everything back into order, although there was still a long way to go. For now, they didn't bother to complain, both knowing what use it would be. As both were eating regularly due to a rare, ingenious idea from Beast Boy, both were slowly getting healthier, even though it pained Beast Boy immensely. Diving down to the depths of the sea surrounding the tower in the underwater guise of his choice, he'd managed to capture one or two fish, then brought them back up to the surface. Yes, Beast Boy was still a vegetarian, and yes, every fish caught and killed did disturb him, even to the point of one night he woke up screaming and covered in sweat, but for now they were desperate. Beast boy couldn't bear to watch Starfire slowly waste away, shrinking, every day, because of his stubbornness. Besides, Beast Boy had flat out refused to capture any small birds that flew over the tower. Once placed in the fridge, Starfire had the arduous task of enticing the cooker to work; it'd obeyed the past few times, but she wasn't sure how long the rusty, broken down thing would last. Still, they had to take it as it came. They'd both worked on repairing the tower, and although they'd had little luck, both were optimistic.

However, this time, Starfire stopped him, placing her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Friend, if you do not wish to go, I understand. I do not want you to be in the pain again."

"No Star, I..." Beast Boy faltered, a lump rising in his throat. It would be so easy to just go one day, _one_ day, without food, to save one more fish from a torturous death. But then Beast Boy looked back at Star; her almost hollow cheeks, her sharp jaw and pointy chin, herself starved of nutrition, and Beast Boy knew he had to go through with it.

"I have to go. You have to eat." Before she could say anymore, he jumped into the cool, calm water, transforming into a green bottlenose dolphin as he did so. Waving and performing a few tricks for her pleasure, Beast Boy then swam deeper, again transforming but this time into an agile hammer shark, whilst Starfire giggled feebly to herself until its sounds was swept away by the wind.

Robin woke, unsure of his surroundings yet refusing to open his eyes for fear of the worst. Feeling warmth surrounding his left hand, he clutched at it, finding it to be fingers. Slowly, cautiously, Robin turned his head, opening his eyes whilst taking care to check whether anyone watching would be able to notice he was no longer unconscious. After seeing the brown, shoulder-length hair, Robin fully opened his eyes, only to find teary blue ones staring right back. It was a moment before anything else happened, the woman gasping and Robin attempting to look around the room, only to find he couldn't move without a sharp pain in his rib. Looking back at her face, he noticed the mascara that had run, and gripped her hand tighter.

"Jen, don't cry. Please don't cry." He tried to reassure her, knowing that it wouldn't work and yet attempting it anyway. He smiled, soft and comforting, as if to reinforce the point that he was fine, whilst the cast surrounding his leg, the multiple bandages and the sheer fact that he was in a hospital said otherwise. He hadn't seen her in so long, and to see her now, just crying, sobbing, weeping, and him not being able to stop it, it cause a frown to adorn his features.

Soon, she managed to stop, turning to smile at the bruised and broken Robin. Her smile wavered.

"I thought you were dead." The cast on his leg has lost the brilliant white that it had once sported, instead being a rather faded grey. It seemed like the room let no sound in, nor did any sound escape. It seemed like every breath was magnified, every sound reverberating through the small room.

"I was so worried." At this, the grip on Robin's hand became even tighter, a lone tear falling down her cheek. There wasn't much either could do or say to reassure the other that everything was fine. All they could do was accept what was happening.

"The doctors said…" What did the doctors say? She didn't like to think. She'd be the one they'd spoken to, saying that Robin was in a bad state, that they didn't know whether he'd pull through. She hadn't been able to cope. How could anyone cope?

"They didn't think you'd make it." It was at that point where Robin realised how badly he must've been, wishing he hadn't caused her so much pain. But what was there to say?

In the corner, the clock ticked, never halting, counting down the time that two could be together.

_Raven gripped and rattled the door handle; with no luck._

"_Azarath Metrion Zin-" _

"_Oh come now Raven, we both know you don't want to leave this place and enter the big, big city."_

_Raven froze, knowing that voice, __hating__ that voice, __**loathing **__that voice. Turning on the spot, Raven's eyes scanned the room, stopping on the thin man stood, seemingly harmless, in the middle. She briefly wondered how she had failed to notice she wasn't alone, but couldn't stop to pay that attention. As he advanced into the light, allowing his wicked face to be illuminated, Raven gasped, and backed further into the door. Adrian had been a young heartthrob, earning the attention of many girls with his longish, midnight-black hair and twinkling green eyes. Raven had fallen for him too, and when she'd had the courage to say something, she'd been happily shocked to find he felt the same way. She'd always wanted to savour that moment, a dream in the middle of a nightmare where people never trusted the half-demon that she had been. Since then she'd pushed it further and further into the back of her mind, calling herself foolish for even thinking that anyone could love her. _

_She'd given him her virginity, believing him to be the one. He'd always assured her that he would always be there, never would he leave her side, never would she be alone again._

_The pregnancy had changed everything._

_He'd started going out more, leaving Raven behind to cope with her growing stomach. He'd grown distant, always out "with the lads". She'd known that he was never just with the lads, that there was something more, someone more. But she didn't dare say anything, always clinging onto those whispered promises._

_One time he'd come back more drunk than usual, yelling and shouting about how she wasn't good enough anymore. That was the first hit. The second was a physical one, a slap across her face. She'd fled then, slept in a random hostel. But she'd gone back the next day, with him telling her he was sorry, it'd never happen again. His drinking nights became more frequent, and eventually his rage escalated, kicking Raven in the stomach. It had been all the baby needed to miscarriage, what with all the stress Raven was suffering from. Since then, she had hated Adrian, never able to look him in the eye. And now she thought she'd escaped._

_Raven's eyes narrowed, her glare boring holes into his. He didn't even flinch._

"_Why are you here." It was more of an order to get out now than a question._

"_My dear Raven, did you think you could escape so easily?" Adrian lunged forward, tearing at cloth, skin, whatever he could grab. Raven tried to pry him off, but she was weak after months of never being able to fight back, and so her yells of him to get off turned slowly into pleas, begs, wishes for him to leave and let her go, and eventually just silence. It became too much, and Raven slowly lost the will to live, her breathing slowing. Losing consciousness, Raven's body hit the floor, a cloud of dust erupting from the impact. Adrian left; satisfied that he had total control._

Raven sat in the job centre, tapping her feet and wringing her hands as that flashed across her mind. She thought she'd been rid of him then; was she rid of him now? She could feel eyes on her, but tried to ignore the stares as she watched the wall in apparent fascination. The clock hung on the wall, ticking in it's steady rhythm, allowing time to watch as lives grew better and others became hell.

Cyborg was slowly growing to hate his job. The police were always too slow, allowing countless criminals to slip away before the fancy patrol cars even arrived. Then there were the guns. The guns always played a major role in surrounding the area that a criminal might be hiding in, as if fighting violence with violence would help improve the world. There was also when policemen decided to slack off their job, or only take it half seriously. At times, it seemed like people didn't care if lives were on the line. Reports were made with haste, the author always wishing to finish up and be able to get home for the rest of the day. Constant breaks for food. Using the siren just to get home quicker. Multiple officers used for petty offences when murderers had one patrol car chasing. Cyborg couldn't stand it. All he could do was do his job to the best of his ability and try to make up for the lack of effort in the others. It had never been this way before. Every criminal caught, reports done together and therefore efficiently, a race to the scene of the crime. That's how it had been, that's how it should be now. But no one would see it his way. After all, what was he to them? A young Victor Stone, lost his parents in a fire, always wanted to protect the city. That was what the others saw. Not Cyborg, ex-Titan, ex-protector of the city, ex-hero. No one had even known his real name, and with the use of his holographic ring, no one ever had to see the real him. He was fading, Cyborg realised, fading into his job. His watch started to beep, slowly getting louder as the alarm set made itself known, and time went past, gone forever.


	7. Buried And Hope

**I so hope this is worth the wait. If anyone reads this, I seriously love you. Really.**

* * *

They sat, the dust surrounding them on the ripped leather couch. A year of almost disuse had ruined the once object of affection and victim of video game marathons. The sun struggled to reach the room through the grim-specked windows, the city obscured by a year of dirt.

Starfire recognised the mood; the longing to be something more. The need of someone else to be there, to care, to tell them they'd gone wrong but it would be ok. It was always going to be ok. The want to end the tension and just leave. It was as if they were nothing without the others. It hurt. The idea of insignificance. This thing called existence.

The sofa shifted as Beast Boy stood, the sheer volume of problems pooling around him in a cocoon of sadness and anger. The desolation. The isolation. The lack of consolation. It weighed him down in his sluggish walk through the iron doors.

Starfire's head hung low. Her hair cascaded around her in a waterfall of auburn, covering her tear-stained cheeks and watery eyes. She was aware of what was happening. She just… didn't want to admit it. As the despair laid down around her, curled on her lap, Starfire felt powerless.

The shower sprinkled rivulets of water along Beast Boy's hunched shoulders. Defeat surrounded his lithe form. He thought he'd be able to make it better, that finding Star was a miracle and a sign that the other Titans would be back. The realisation that this was an unfulfilled dream sunk in as surely as the water that ran down the drain. His hair hung over his eyes, dripping water in a steady rhythm against the ceramic floor. His breathing came in heaving gasps, calming himself and his chaotic mind. The fight against emotions was slowly becoming a losing one. It was overwhelming. He knew Starfire was feeling the same. She sensed the imminent break down. And yet… Beast Boy didn't want to leave again, didn't want to be alone again. The world didn't seem so cruel when there was someone with him, holding their own against the never-ending tide of woe. The bleakness suddenly gained a tinge of colour.

The waves were becoming stronger now, the brightness becoming dull. Yet the glimmer was still there. Beast Boy was determined to hold on. The tap was turned, the water spiralling down with a gurgle. The last drops. The steam against the window. The towel was grabbed, Beast Boy wrapping it around his bony waist. He walked to his room, dropping along the hallway into the carpet. As the lights flickered, trying to plunge the place into darkness, Beast Boy's grip on his towel tightened. The alarm had started.

Starfire had stood. Sick of moping, she decided to try and do something. To make a difference. To try and dispel the unnerving mood haunting the room. Her head shot up, a faint glow of green surrounding her delicate fingers. The alarm was ringing.

Robin had healed quickly; being a former Titan, he'd had to, and the trait had stuck. However, the doctors were unawares and therefore shocked at the fast recovery. Now Robin sat across from Jen in a restaurant, almost toying with his food whilst Jen cut hers into dainty pieces before daring to put them into her mouth. Robin sighed, a tiny sound escaping his lips, as the amount of spaghetti wound around his fork grew larger and larger until it encompassed the utensil. Frowning, Robin attempted to pull some off before choking down his rapidly cooling food.

In all honesty, Robin felt little for the woman opposite him, yet she'd been there when he'd needed someone to cling to, cared when he'd broken down and comforted him when he'd needed to dry his eyes. He hadn't felt much except despair when he'd left the Titans, or for long after. She knew about his previous life, knew everything Robin had to tell, and she'd stuck by him. Robin had been grateful for that. He couldn't push her away – in truth, some part of him needed her.

She was the replacement for all he had left behind, the replacement for his friends.

It was strange, Robin reflected to himself whilst his unseeing eyes watched the wine glass filled with champagne. He'd been the leader, the one the other Titans had come to with problems and concerns. And now he was the one that needed someone to turn to. As his fingers reached for the glass, he mused that he had changed a lot more than he had realised.

As neither shared thought nor sound with the other, the silence stretched, seeming to engulf all sound in the noisy restaurant. The bill was given – a sign of the end of the calm. As money changes hands and plates were swept away, the two stood.

Her foot tapped agitatedly on the tiled floor. Her lidded eyes took in the man stood before her, the man who was designated with trying to find her a job. Admittedly, she looked unusual, with her pale grey skin and amethyst eyes, and the way her hair looked violet in a certain light. Still, there wasn't much she could do about that. It shouldn't stop her from getting a job and actually making a life for _herself_. There were all sorts of people in the job centre – they wouldn't single her out. The constant patter of the keyboard seemed to magnify in volume, filling her ears with the incessant noise. This was her chance to finally break free from the ties that were holding her down. A small ding broke the monotony. A space? A place for her? The man turned towards her, his face unreadable. Her breath was held. Raven needed a job. She needed _something_ she could call her own.

"We've found a place for you." The man had a low, whiny voice, laced with an undertone that suggested that he didn't want to be here. "But it's not one of the best jobs." Raven shrugged, in all not caring. She was being given a chance – that was all that mattered. The tapping ceased. Curiosity was stirred.

Cyborg was frantic with fear – and excitement. The alarm had been tripped in Titans Tower, apparently empty yet never forgotten. The police were unsure as to how to deal with the situation? Burglars? _Those_ villains, back again? The hint of panic was ripe in the air, yet no one tried to convey the sheer amount of emotions that ran through each mind, each refusing to betray thoughts gone awry. For Cyborg, he wasn't sure how to feel. Were the Titans reuniting? Was there a reason, a need… an urgency? He knew his hopes shouldn't be raised, that they could be easily crushed in the face of a false alarm. And yet, the sheer idea of stepping inside the Tower once more enticed him. The view had always been spectacular. He hadn't quite seen the city like that since; the sun glinting off the myriad of windows with gentle rays of light. The beach, laid out in all its soft and golden glory, blanketed by towels. The sea, gently lapping against the shore, carrying people and boats alike in its wake. It was something that he'd always taken for granted. The plush carpets, the leather sofa and the wall-covering TV. Material items that could be replicated, replaced. That view was one of a kind, unique in a world of grey buildings and high rise apartments.

The friends, the memories, the times when everything that had been fought for was turned upside down in a whirlwind of power and loss. Robin becoming Slade's apprentice, the end of the world, Beast Boy's lack of control, Terra. The times where the desperation had set in, when the true danger was revealed. The times when there was no turning back, and no one to help. It was these times when they truly became the Titans; where they stuck together, gritted their teeth and pulled through. And now, each was alone, and in a distant, dusty, abandoned Tower, the alarm rang, unceasing in its ear-splitting wail, whilst Cyborg stood, awaiting instruction, wondering whether this was a sign or just plain coincidence. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only one regretting leaving.

Terra was trapped. Trapped in this life she'd chosen to live. Trapped in the lies that she'd spoken. Trapped by the past she couldn't forget. She'd regretted almost at once telling Beast Boy that she wasn't Terra, that she didn't know him. It'd hurt. She'd told herself she didn't deserve friends after what she'd done, told herself she didn't need friends. So instead she trudged through every day, wishing she could do more. The Titans had disbanded a while ago, that she knew, and she often stole glances out to the broken down T that always looked over the city.

She was lucky to have what she did, this she knew. Fitting into school hadn't been easy, completing the work even less so. Running from city to city, always frantic, had never allowed her to just sit down and learn. The teachers had been baffled as to how a teenager such as herself could not accomplish basic maths. It was beyond their scope of understanding. And yet, the struggle had paid off as the exams were sat and "acceptable" grades were achieved. Terra hadn't cared _how_ she'd passed, as long as she had.

So now she was just scraping by, working in some department store as the clerk. It was pitiful, having to sit there, hours on end, trying to be polite and mainly getting no response. Society was so rude and impolite nowadays. Terra raised a hand to her hand, subconsciously massaging her temples in an effort to ward off the headache that was sure to come.


End file.
